HEAVEN (KaiHun-Oneshot)
by metibyun
Summary: [END] Summary : Untuk pertama kalinya Kai menangani roh rumit yang lahir pada saat upacara turunnya salju di kerajaan Surga. Ia harus membantu roh tersebut menemukan belahan jiwanya. "Kau harus menemukan belahan jiwamu. Ia harus menciummu, tepat di bibir." DLDR! Fantasy! Romance! Hurt! KaiHun.
1. Chapter 1

**HEAVEN**

* * *

 **Cast :** KaiHun and Others

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort , Romance, Fantasy

 **Rate :** Semi rated M

 **Warn :** Boy X Boy , YAOI!

* * *

 ** **Summary**** **: Untuk pertama kalinya Kai menangani roh rumit yang lahir pada saat upacara turunnya salju di kerajaan Surga. Ia harus membantu roh tersebut menemukan belahan jiwanya. "Kau harus menemukan belahan jiwamu. Ia harus menciummu, tepat di bibir."**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer :**** **Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.**

 **Warning : -** Pairing **KaiHun (Top!Kai Bottom!Sehun)** Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

 **Boy X Boy** , area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

 **Original by : metibyun**

 **TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Create : 04 Sept 2018**

* * *

 **A/N :** Haloo, bosen tak liat diriku update mulu ? wkwkw. BTW HAPPY KAIHUN DAY :) HAPPY KAIHUN DAY BUAT SEMUA KHS YANG BUDIMAN. HEHEH.

Aku cuma bawa oneshot aja sih. Tapi aku jadiin 2 slide karena slide 1 aku khususkan buat bacut'an unfaedah ku. Sama penjelasan yang akan berhubungan sama slide 2 :)

Apa ya ? ini udah setahun lebih shipperin KaiHun, dan semakin hari semakin sepi aja. Lepas mereka real atau ga, coba yuk percaya sama apa yang kita percaya. Aku ga bisa ngasih apapun buat lestariin Kaihun. Karena aku cuma bisa nulis. Ya ini aja caranya, usahain supaya ff kaihun ga sampe punah. Berat bung :)

Udah ya segitu aja, berharap yang terbaik buat EXO selalu. Yg masih ngerasa gimana-gimana ttg kaihun, aku open 24 jam buat dengerin curhatan kalian. DM aja, atau Line, atau Whatsapp. Selama ngga sibuk pasti aku balas kok. Mau curhat masalah pribadi ? heheh bisa banget :) LOVE YA :*

* * *

 **NOTE :** Tolong dipahami baik-baik setiap penjelasan di bawah, karena ini berhubungan dengan cerita di slide 2. Semoga ngga pusing dan ngga membosankan ya. Ini cuma oneshot kok spesial KaiHun day aja. REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW KALIAN SANGAT KU TUNGGU. SHARE JUGA BOLEH. Pls have fun, and happy reading.

.

.

.

 **ISTILAH =**

 **KERAJAAN LANGIT :** Perantara antara rumah Tuhan dan jagat raya. Dibagi menjadi 2 kerajaan yaitu kerajaan surga (Serafina), dan kerjaan neraka (Vincenzo)

 **DANTE :** Tempat sandera untuk roh-roh yang tidak ingin bereinkarnasi dan lebih memilih menjadi malaikat maut.

 **SERAFINA :** Kerajaan surga.

 **VINCENZO :** Kerajaan neraka.

 **KITAB AGHA :** Kitab yang berisi tentang ketentuan dan rahasia alam semesta. Dibuat langsung oleh Tuhan untuk dipelajari para petinggi langit. Masing-masing bab nya mempunyai pembahasan berbeda dengan pokok masalah berserta penyelesaiannya. Digunakan untuk pedoman petinggi langit menangani sebagian atau beberapa masalah. Para petinggi langit wajib mempelajari saat usianya mulai menginjak seperempat abad.

 **CERMIN AMRETA :** Cermin yang digunakan untuk memantulkan belahan jiwa. Hanya mengeluarkan 3 kali pantulan. Jika sudah digunakan sebanyak 3 kali, cermin itu akan pecah secara otomatis.

 **BUKIT ASTER :** Pusat pengolahan cuaca/iklim alam semesta. Kinerjanya mulai tidak stabil jika perseteruan antara anggota kerajaan surga dan neraka semakin tak terkendali. Ada upacara tertentu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh salah satu raja untuk kembali memulihkan kekacauan iklim yang sedang/sudah terjadi.

 **CLARO :** Wilayah kerja atau tata administrasi langit yang berada di antara kerajaan surga dan neraka.

 **CLAROIS :** Bahasa yang digunakan dalam kitab Agha.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEAVEN**

* * *

 **Cast :** KaiHun and Others

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort , Romance, Fantasy

 **Rate :** Semi rated M

 **Warn :** Boy X Boy , YAOI!

* * *

 ** **Summary**** **: Untuk pertama kalinya Kai menangani roh rumit yang lahir pada saat upacara turunnya salju di kerajaan Surga. Ia harus membantu roh tersebut menemukan belahan jiwanya. "Kau harus menemukan belahan jiwamu. Ia harus menciummu, tepat di bibir."**

* * *

 ** **Disclaimer :**** **Nama tokoh adalah milik pribadi. Hanya meminjam nama untuk menunjang jalan cerita. Karakter dalam cerita akan sangat berbeda dengan karakter asli.**

 **Warning : -** Pairing **KaiHun (Top!Kai Bottom!Sehun)** Jika tidak berkenan dengan pairing yang ada, silahkan dilewati daripada menghakimi

 **Boy X Boy** , area Homo.

Akan ditemukan bahasa kasar, dan konten dewasa. Mohon pandai dalam membatasi diri sendiri.

 **Original by : metibyun**

 **TIDAK MEMAKLUMI PLAGIARISM/PENGGANDAAN DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

 **Create : 04 Sept 2018**

* * *

"A-aku salah apa ?" lelaki dengan tinggi semampai itu mulai bergetar saat mendapat pandangan aneh dari saudaranya. Biasanya pandangan itu sangat teduh dan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi malam ini tidak. Kakak perempuannya dengan empat orang berbadan kekar itu seperti kumpulan singa yang siap memakannya.

"Salahmu karena kau lahir." Oh Sehan berjalan dramatis dengan sebuah pistol di genggamannya. Menghampiri adiknya yang berdiri kaku di tengah area parkir di lantai bawah tanah gedung perkantoran milik keluarga Oh.

"N-noona.." Sehan hanya mendecak mendengar panggilan menyebalkan itu. Puluhan tahun ia berpura-pura menjadi kakak yang baik. Dirasa sudah cukup karena ia mulai muak. Selalu Sehun, dan masih Oh Sehun yang menjadi junjungan kedua orang tuanya. Sehan marah karena posisinya tergeser, tersisih, dan ia tidak suka itu.

"Cctv sudah kau rusak ?" Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya saat menyadari semua kamera pengintai yang bergelantungan dalam keadaan hancur.

"N-noona.."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu Sehun." Sehun tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Kakak perempuan satu-satunya yang dimiliki itu tengah menangis di tengah amarahnya. Sehun sendiri masih belum memahami situasi saat ini, hanya ia berharap bahwa saat ini kakaknya sedang bercanda dan berakhir dengan mereka yang terkikik bersama.

"Mungkin jika kau mati, posisiku akan kembali naik. Ayah dan ibu akan melihatku sebagai anaknya. Aku pasti akan hidup bahagia sekarang, jika kau tidak merebut hampir seluruh yang ku punya." Sehun merasa sangat pening mendengar semua yang diucapkan oleh Sehan. Ia juga mulai memahami jika selama ini Sehan hanya berpura-pura menjadi malaikat. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun tidak mengingkari jika kakaknya memang akan menjadi malaikat maut untuk nya.

Sehun masih tidak tahu dari sisi mana sehingga ia disebut sebagai perebut. Walau nyata nya Sehun selalu lebih unggul selangkah dari Sehan. Tapi itu wajar karena Sehun merupakan seorang yang ulet, pekerja keras, dan penyayang.

"Katakan selamat tinggal untuk kehidupanmu yang sempurna Oh Sehun." Sehun tidak sempat memberontak saat suara ledakan hebat menggema di seantero lahan parkir. Nyeri pada dadanya terasa menyesakkan dengan kucuran darah segar yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mencoba menarik napasnya yang mulai tersengal. Mengabaikan celah jemarinya yang dialiri darah. Sehun berjalan tertatih untuk menghampiri kakaknya yang ketakutan. Sehun bahkan masih yakin jika di balik balutan sikap iblis kakaknya, masih tersisa segaris putih perasaan suci.

"N-noona… m-maaf-kan aku jika selama ini aku menghancurkan hidupmu dan merebut semua milikmu." Sehun memaksa matanya untuk tetap terjaga. Tapi pada akhirnya peluru yang bersarang tepat pada pusat jantungnya berhasil menguasai.

Sehun tergeletak sendiri dalam sunyi malam dan dingin udara. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkannya. Atau terburuknya ia hanya pasrah sekalipun mati, setidaknya sang kakak akan bahagia.

Remang-remang pandangannya menyaksikan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu berjalan menjauh bersama empat orang lain. Detakan tidak lagi terdengar, Sehun lelah bertahan dan memilih untuk terpejam.

 **-KH-**

Jas berwarna coklat susu miliknya beterbangan karena hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Ia menghitung mundur dimulai dari 3 kemudian disusul satu suara tembakan yang tepat sasaran. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Seperti film yang terputar. Dalam gelap pejamannya nampak jelas seorang lelaki berkulit putih jatuh tersungkur. Ditinggal seorang diri dalam keadaan sekarat oleh 5 orang lain. 1 orang wanita dan 4 orang laki-laki kekar. Hembusan nafas beratnya di buang pelan bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka. Cukup jelas.

"Manusia serakah, lebih keji daripada seekor binatang." lelaki tegap berkulit eksotis itu berdiri dengan seringai tajam di salah satu gedung pencakar langit. Ia tidak bisa merasakan dingin, tidak bisa merasakan sakit, atau berbagai macam perasaan lain yang dimiliki manusia.

Ini tahun ke-15 nya, tapi ia merasa jenuh dan berpikir tentang kesalahannya mengambil keputusan. Seharusnya saat penyaringan roh dulu, ia tidak perlu mengikrarkan dirinya sebagai 'malaikat maut' karena malas bereinkarnasi. Bukan malas sepenuhnya, hanya saja ada suatu hal yang menahannya. Hal yang tidak diketahui karena semua ingatannya semasa hidup sudah dihapus.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya diasingkan bersama dengan roh lain. Dante menjadi saksi bisu perubahannya yang menyakitkan hingga ia menjadi seperti sekarang. Dante sendiri adalah tempat sandera untuk roh-roh yang tidak ingin bereinkarnasi dan lebih memilih menjadi malaikat maut.

Wajahnya di cabik-cabik, seluruh badannya diputar dalam labirin. Ingatannya dihapus dengan seteguk air suci surga. Hingga ia keluar dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Ingatannya dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan hidupnya dulu sudah dimusnahkan tanpa tersisa.

"Kai.."

Itu suara ibu peri. Tidak tahu kenapa ia harus dipanggil dengan sebutan ibu peri padahal jelas kelaminnya adalah laki-laki. Dan Kai menyukai panggilan itu, seperti memanggil ibu nya sendiri. Karena saat terlahir sebagai malaikat maut setelah sandera panjangnya. Ibu peri datang mengulurkan tangan dan memberinya sebuah nama, Kai. Yang berarti lautan luas dan sangat indah.

Kebiasaan buruknya adalah datang tanpa di undang, kemudian pergi tanpa permisi. Namanya Baekhyun. Penguasa kedua tertinggi dalam kerajaan surga 'Serafina'. Karena penguasa di atas penguasa kerajaan Serafina hanya milik Joonmyeon seorang.

"Kenapa kau disini juga ?!" Kai dan Baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang yang lebih tinggi turun dari langit dengan jubah abu milik kerajaan neraka. Baekhyun melirik sebentar tanpa berniat bangkit dari posisi duduknya saat ini. Ia masih nyaman duduk di pagar pembatas gedung.

"Aku bebas kemanapun. Termasuk menemui malaikat maut. Aku ingatkan kau bahwa malaikat maut bukan milikmu seorang." Baekhyun adalah musuh Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol adalah musuh Baekhyun. Pernah sekali mereka bertengkar dan berujung dengan gerhana bulan disertai hujan lebat selama 5 hari berturut-turut. Dengan tidak tahu malu mereka berduel di atas matahari, merusak kehidupan bumi dengan perubahan yang mereka timbulkan.

"Ayah ibu berhenti !"

"AKU BUKAN AYAHMU !" , "AKU BUKAN IBUMU !" Kai memang muak dengan mereka berdua. Tapi nyatanya masing-masing dari mereka menempati tempat yang sama di hatinya. Dan Kai lebih nyaman memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Ayah', dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Jika aku menjadi anak kalian, aku pastikan Serafina dan Vincenzo akan menabuhkan genderang damai." Vincenzo adalah nama lain dari kerajaan Neraka tempat Chanyeol bernaung dengan segala kekuasaannya.

"Aku tidak sudi berdamai dengan dia !" Baekhyun turun dari atas pagar kemudian mengibaskan tangannya sekali dan menghilang.

"Dasar kurcaci cerewet, bagaimana Joonmyeon bisa memiliki anak sinting begitu."

"Ayah, berhenti mengejek ibuku." Chanyeol menoleh tajam pada Kai yang sedang memasang cengiran menggelikan. "Akan ku bakar dan ku lempar ke lapisan ketujuh jurang api jika kau menyebutnya ibu dan menyebutku ayah."

Wajah Kai berubah serius saat menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol akan datang saat Kai mendapat tugas menangani roh karena kasus pembunuhan.

"Ini belum saatnya dia mati. Kai, roh satu ini memang sedikit rumit. Saat ia lahir dulu, Serafina sedang mengadakan upacara turun salju. Dan kau tahu bahwa setiap nyawa yang lahir di saat surga sedang mengadakan hajat. Ia tidak akan bisa benar-benar meninggal sebelum mendapat ciuman tepat di bibir. Ciuman dari takdirnya, ciuman dari belahan jiwanya."

"Tapi ayah… Mana bisa dia mencari belahan jiwanya saat koma seperti ini ?" ternyata Chanyeol datang kesini bukan karena Kai yang akan menangani roh kasus pembunuhan. Tapi karena roh yang satu ini telah terlahir saat Serafina sedang mengadakan upacara turun salju.

"Maka dari itu aku menyebutnya rumit. Kau harus membimbingnya untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya. Dia istimewa dan Tuhan sepertinya sengaja membiarkannya lahir disaat seperti itu. Karena selama aku menjadi raja Vincenzo. Khusus hari besar Serafina dan Vincenzo tidak pernah ada satu nyawa pun yang lahir."

"Ayah.. Ini pengalaman pertama ku selama ini. Aku tidak yakin akan berhasil yang itu berarti ia akan terus koma dan roh nya berkeliaran ?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Menepuk sekali pundak Kai.

"Dia tidak akan pernah di terima di surga ataupun neraka. Roh nya akan terombang ambing di dunia. Bahkan jika kiamat, ia akan berakhir abadi seorang diri."

 **-KH-**

Sehun menggeliat saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik paksa. Mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki seperti di seret dan terasa perih. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa lebih ringan dan melayang. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sehun saat ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih tergeletak dengan simbahan darah di area parkir bawah tanah yang sangat sepi.

Sehun menangisi dirinya yang kini tembus pandang. Tidak bisa memegang apapun. Dan itu artinya ia sudah menjadi roh.

"Aku sudah mati.." bisiknya lirih. Berusaha membelai pipinya sendiri namun sia-sia.

Semuanya tidak pernah luput dari pengamatan Kai. Menarik roh istimewa titisan Tuhan seperti Sehun membutuhkan tenaga ekstra dan konsentrasi penuh. Bibir mungilnya yang pucat dan dingin, kulitnya yang seputih susu, garis alisnya yang sempurna. Kai tidak pernah melihat manusia bisa menjadi sangat sempurna seperti itu.

"Kau belum mati." Sehun terlonjak saat suara itu datang tiba-tiba. Suaranya berat tapi juga terdengar teduh disaat bersamaan.

"K-kau siapa ?" Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Melindungi dirinya sendiri dari tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Apa kau percaya jika aku memperkenalkan diri sebagai malaikat maut ?" Sehun menggeleng pelan, membuat Kai tersenyum melihat mimik wajah Sehun yang mirip dengan seekor anak anjing.

Kai berjalan pelan menghampiri roh Sehun yang masih terduduk di samping raganya.

"Tapi kenyataannya aku adalah malaikat maut, Oh Sehun." Sehun hampir tidak percaya. Tapi berangsur-angsur yakin ketika Kai menunjukkan kemampuannya mengangkat mobil Sehun dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Berarti aku sudah mati ?" Kai menggeleng.

"Kau belum mati, hanya roh mu tidak bisa menyatu dengan ragamu lagi." Sehun sedikit lega saat ia dinyatakan belum meninggal.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar roh ku bisa menyatu dengan ragaku lagi ?"

"Kau harus menemukan belahan jiwamu. Ia harus menciummu tepat di bibir. Kau harus segera menemukannya untuk menentukan apa kau akan hidup atau mati. Kabar buruknya adalah, sekalipun kau mati, roh mu tidak akan diterima kerajaan surga ataupun neraka. Karena kau rumit dan istimewa." Sehun menyimak baik-baik setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tebal itu.

"J-jadi maksudmu ? tunggu !" Sehun bangkit tiba-tiba membuat Kai memundurkan langkahnya. Lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya menatap sendu itu berubah menjadi sangat berapi-api.

"Kau membuatku terkejut !"

"Maksudmu aku harus menemukan belahan jiwaku dalam keadaan seperti ini ? tunjukkan aku bagaimana caranya tuan malaikat maut ?! mana ada yang mau mencium calon mayat seperti ku ?" Kai menelan ludahnya gugup. Sialan, bagian administrasi jiwa perlu diberi pelajaran nanti karena dengan berani memberi Kai tugas menangani roh aneh ini.

"Tapi memang harusnya seperti itu. Salahkan karena kau lahir saat kerajaan surga sedang mengadakan upacara penting."

"Jadi kau menyalahkan kelahiranku juga ?! ternyata kau dan kakakku sama saja." Sehun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih kebingungan dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Memang benar, ia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana dengan keadaannya yang seperti sekarang.

"Diluar sana banyak roh jahat yang akan mengganggu mu. Jangan keras kepala." Sehun memutar balik badannya untuk menghadap pada Kai.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ? sekalipun aku mati, aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Katakan aku harus bagaimana tuan malaikat maut ?"

"Nama ku Kai. terlalu panjang jika kau memanggilku tuan malaikat maut. Setidaknya biarkan aku mencari cara agar ragamu segera mendapat perawatan yang layak."

Sehun hanya mengangguk. Menunggu Kai bekerja. Tidak lama kemudian rombongan ambulans datang bersama dengan mobil kedua orang tuanya. Sehun bisa melihat wajah hancur dari ayah dan ibunya. Seberapa besar orang tuanya menggantung harapan padanya, Sehun sangat tahu. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus berakhir konyol di tangan saudara kandungnya sendiri. Di tambah kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah roh rumit menambah deritanya semakin menyakitkan.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Serafina bertemu ibu peri. Meminta bekal dan syarat apa saja yang harus kau lakukan untuk menemukan belahan jiwamu." Sehun tidak menjawab. Tatapannya kembali sendu saat area parkir gedung perkantoran kembali sunyi setelah kepergian rombongan ambulans untuk membawa raganya ke rumah sakit.

"Aku roh rumit yang lahir saat upacara turun salju di kerajaan surga. Itu bukan pilihanku. Kau lihat tangis ayah dan ibuku tadi bukan ? kenyataannya aku malah habis di tangan kakak yang sangat ku sayangi. Bahkan setelah roh ku lepas dari raga, aku masih mendapat ujian lagi ? kenapa Tuhan jahat sekali kepada ku ?" Kai tidak tahu sengatan rasa dari mana. Yang pasti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Roh lain yang ia tangani juga menangis. Tapi saat tiba ia membimbing Sehun, mengapa ia malah menjadi iba ? bukankah dirinya sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun lagi ?

"Karena Tuhan menganggapmu istimewa. Beliau menyayangimu karena kau berbeda."

 **-KH-**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati saat pintu utama istana surga terbuka lebar secara otomatis. Kai sedikit menceritakan tentang keadaan Serafina dan ibu peri kesayangannya. Ia juga tak lupa menceritakan tentang orang yang dianggapnya ayah. Jika Sehun tidak salah dengar, orang itu adalah seorang raja dari kerajaan neraka.

"Ayah pasti sudah menceritakan ini pada ibu ya ?" Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk dengan bunga dalam pot awannya berhenti sejenak. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena roh asing yang datang bersama Kai. Ia sebenarnya sudah mendengar berita ini dari ratusan tahun lalu. Tentang nyawa yang akan lahir pada saat kerajaan surga sedang mengadakan upacara turun salju.

"Berhenti menganggap dia sebagai ayahmu Kai. Dia itu menyebalkan. Aku memang menganggapmu anak, tapi aku tidak sudi menganggap telinga gajah itu sebagai suami." Kai terkikik. Menyampirkan jasnya di ujung kamar Baekhyun yang bernuansa serba putih dengan aroma khas bunga mawar serta mint.

"Duduklah Sehun, kenalkan ini ibu peri yang ku ceritakan padamu." Baekhyun tersenyum keibuan, sebisa mungkin membuat roh istimewa ini tidak ketakutan.

"Kisahmu sudah terdengar jauh hari sebelum kau terlahir. Tangismu lantang, lembut, dan membawa kedamaian saat itu."

Baekhyun mulai menceritakan secara rinci kepada Kai dan Sehun. Tentang Sehun yang lahir tepat saat bidadari-bidadari cantik menaburkan bubuk krystal yang saat sampai di bumi akan menjadi butiran salju. Kelahiran Sehun sudah tertulis pada kitab suci langit yaitu 'Kitab Agha'. Bahwa akan ada satu anak manusia yang memiliki takdir istimewa. Antisipasinya sudah dirincikan di kitab Agha itu dan hanya mampu dibaca oleh para petinggi. Baekhyun mempelajari kitab Agha ketika usianya menginjak seperempat abad. Turun temurun kitab Agha berisi rahasia semesta. Dan untuk bab dimana roh rumit dijelaskan, hanya bergantung dan tidak memiliki akhir seperti bab lain. ' _ **Di atas langit masih ada langit. Dan diantara takdir masih ada takdir lain'**_. Bab tersebut berakhir dengan susunan kata yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh para petinggi langit. Di situ dijelaskan bahwa di atas kerajaan langit, masih ada langit lagi, yang disebut sebagai rumah Tuhan. Kerajaan langit sesungguhnya hanyalah perantara antara rumah Tuhan dan jagat raya. Seberapa rinci pun kitab Agha menjelaskan, intinya hanya satu. Semua akhiran akan ditentukan oleh Tuhan sebagai pencipta alam semesta.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika roh mu akan lepas dari raga dalam waktu secepat ini. Harusnya semua berjalan mulus saat pelepasan itu terjadi setelah kau mencium belahan jiwamu, tepat di bibir." Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk. "Harusnya juga, penentuan akan lebih mudah. Jika kau hidup, maka akan hidup. Jika kau mati, maka akan mati. Waktumu hanya 7 hari terhitung dari sekarang. Di saat hari ke tujuh mu ternyata kau gagal. Kau akan mati dengan roh mu yang terombang-ambing. Sampai kiamat terjadi pun kau tidak akan diterima di neraka atau surga. Kau tetap berada di bumi, seorang diri, dan abadi." Baekhyun meletakkan 3 cangkir teh hijau di tengah meja.

Sehun merasa sesak nafas dan kehidupannya berhenti seketika. Membayangkan ia yang akan sendiri dalam keabadian sampai jagat raya kiamat. Sedangkan waktu yang dimiliki hanya 7 hari terhitung mulai hari ini.

"I-ibu.. Tidak adakah cara lain untuk menyelamatkan ku ?" Kai menegakkan tubuhnya yang tegang saat melihat setitik air mata mengalir perlahan di pipi mulus Sehun.

"Ada… aku akan memberimu cermin Amreta. Kau bisa mengarahkan cermin itu pada orang yang kau anggap belahan jiwamu. Jika pantulan dirinya terbaca oleh cermin ini. Maka dia memang belahan jiwamu." Sehun menerima cermin seukuran genggaman tangannya dengan binar bahagia. Cermin berwarna putih bersih dengan ukiran bahasa latin itu sangat cantik.

"Tapi ingat Sehun, kau hanya bisa mengarahkannya pada 3 orang saja. Jangan sembarangan memantulkannya karena jika batas 3 orang itu habis, ini akan pecah secara otomatis. Aku tidak memiliki apapun lagi untuk membantumu." Kai ingin mengajukan pertanyaan lanjutan. Namun melihat raut frustasi Sehun, lagi-lagi ia urung membuka mulut.

"Kai, besok kau antarkan Sehun ke Vincenzo. Minta bantuan pada Chanyeol beserta anak buahnya. Barangkali ia memiliki bala bantuan lain. Sekarang kalian istirahatlah di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di kamar kakek mu."

"Kakek kemana, bu ?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Kai, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Kakek sedang berkunjung ke bukit Aster. Pergantian musim semakin tidak terkendali karena semakin memburuknya hubungan kerajaan Serafina dan Vincenzo." Baekhyun mulai ikut murung saat mengingat pesan ayahnya sebelum berangkat ke bukit Aster. Memintanya untuk menyudahi perseteruan dengan Chanyeol agar iklim bumi tidak bertambah buruk.

"Berdamailah dengan ayah." Baekhyun melempar pot plastik ke arah lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti anak itu. Beringsut pergi dengan jantung berdebar membayangkan perdamaiannya dengan Chanyeol. Itu pasti dilakukan, tapi karena terpaksa.

 **-KH-**

Singgasana Vincenzo terlihat kosong. Kursi tinggi dengan ukiran emas itu ditinggalkan pemiliknya entah kemana. Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sehun yang melihat kebingungan Kai ikut melakukan hal yang sama meskipun ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah dicari oleh si malaikat maut.

"Kemana dia ?" gumamnya pelan.

"Kita sedang dimana Kai ?" oh, Kai lupa menjelaskan sedang berada dimana mereka sekarang. Ia terlalu terburu-buru karena tidak mau kehilangan waktu yang sia-sia untuk roh yang ditangani ini.

Secara singkat ia menceritakan tentang apa saja dan bagaimana tentang kerajaan neraka. Pemimpinnya adalah Park Chanyeol. Generasi ketiga setelah generasi sebelumnya diangkat ke rumah Tuhan untuk pemberhentian.

"Kai ?" Kai dan Sehun menoleh. Melihat pintu utama terbuka. "Ayah?"

"Aku baru saja dari Claro. Baekhyun sangat lalai untuk mengawasi administrasi langit. Hingga ada sedikit kekacauan. Ada satu jiwa yang seharusnya mati tapi tidak ada satupun malaikat maut yang diberi surat tugas." wajah kesal Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak benar-benar merasa marah pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya terlalu banyak tekanan termasuk karena surat yang baru saja didapatnya sebagai peringatan damai atau mereka akan merusak bumi dengan iklim ekstrim dan memakan banyak korban.

"Ayah-" Chanyeol memijat pangkal hidungnya. Melirik sekilas agar Kai melanjutkan perkataannya "Ini Sehun, roh rumit yang ayah perintahkan untuk aku menanganinya."

Untuk roh rumit, dalam kitab Agha kerajaan neraka tidak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk membantu. Selain membebaskan malaikat maut pendamping dari tugas lain dan hanya boleh mendampingi sang roh sampai 7 harinya habis.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun menggeleng menyaksikan Chanyeol yang nampak merasa bersalah. Sekalipun kekuasaan neraka tertinggi berada di tangannya. Ia tetap lah utusan Tuhan. Tidak bisa menyalah gunakan kedudukannya.

"Turunlah ke bumi dan temukan belahan jiwamu. Jangan habiskan waktumu sia-sia disini"

Kai dan Sehun pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Semalaman ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memantau semasa hidup Sehun. Tidak mungkin anak itu bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Waktu anak itu habis hanya untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya dan kakak satu-satunya. Sehun tidak pernah terlibat hubungan atau terlibat perasaan apapun dengan seseorang.

Meditasi yang dilakukan Chanyeol menemukan sebuah keganjilan lain. Ini saling berhubungan sekitar 15 tahun lalu. Tapi ia tidak bisa memastikan lagi. Meditasi yang biasanya tak terbatas kini hanya mampu dijangkau secara putus-putus, dan samar. Ia harus menggunakan pemikirannya sendiri untuk merangkai. Tuhan benar-benar mengistimewakan Sehun. Hingga Chanyeol tidak berdaya untuk sekedar melihat masa lalu serta masa depan pemuda Oh itu.

 **-KH-**

"Bisakah kau antar aku ke rumah sakit ?" Kai hanya mengangguk. Mempersilahkan Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu. Begini rasanya menjadi roh. Meskipun berjalan ditengah keramaian tapi Sehun merasa sepi, sebab tidak ada satupun yang mampu menyentuh atau merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kai, apa kau lahir sebagai malaikat maut ?" yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng. "Aku adalah manusia sebelumnya. Kata ibu peri begitu. Tapi aku sama sekali lupa karena ingatanku dihapus."

"Kenapa ?"

"Entahlah, saat kau bukan termasuk roh rumit atau roh yang biasa saja. Di gerbang peradilan kau akan diberi 2 pilihan. Diadili kemudian reinkarnasi. Atau di karantina kemudian menjadi malaikat maut. Jika kau memilih reinkarnasi, kau akan diadili sesuai dosa yang telah kau perbuat semasa hidup. Setelah penebusan dosa yang impas, maka kau berhak reinkarnasi, kemudian ingatanmu di kehidupan lalu dihapus. Jika kau memilih dikarantina, maka kau akan di bawa ke Dante. Percayalah itu karantina paling menyakitkan. Tapi kau akan diberi 2 pilihan lagi. Ingatanmu dihapus atau diabadikan." Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Seandainya saja ia roh biasa, mungkin Sehun akan memilih di reinkarnasi dan bertemu kedua orangtuanya. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak seberuntung itu.

"Kenapa kau memilih menghapus ingatan ?"

"Pasti ada alasan kuat saat aku memutuskan hal itu."

Hening menyapa mereka berdua. Sehun benar-benar hancur ketika melihat kondisi raganya yang semakin lemah. Orang tuanya hancur, dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat kakaknya. Siapa yang akan menjaga orang tuanya jika ia dinyatakan meninggal nanti ? dan siapa yang akan menemaninya dalam keabadian jika sampai hari ketujuh ia tidak kunjung menemukan belahan jiwanya ?

Sehun membelai ruang hampa yang sebenarnya merupakan kaca pembatas antara kamar rawat tempat raganya berbaring. Ia menangis dalam hening, ditemani Kai yang terdiam sejak tadi.

Kai jadi berpikir, apa dulu ia juga menangis ketika rohnya meninggalkan raga ? adakah janji yang tertinggal dan belum sempat ia tepati namun ajal menjemputnya lebih awal ?

"Mulai berpikir tentang siapa yang sekiranya adalah belahan jiwamu. Jika hari ini berakhir, sisa waktu hanya lima hari."

"Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun Kai. saat usiaku 14 tahun, aku pernah berjanji pada seseorang yang malah meninggalkanku tanpa kabar. Ia menyuruhku menunggu dan berjanji akan menjemputku saat kita dewasa. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku percaya. Menghabiskan sepanjang waktu untuk terus memperbaiki diri demi seorang pengkhianat."

Kai terpental menabrak dinding rumah sakit. Membuat Sehun panik dan membantu lelaki itu bangkit.

"Kai, kau kenapa ?"

"Argh!" kepalanya seolah terbelah menjadi dua. Kai meringis merasakan kesakitan asing yang tidak pernah dirasakan selama 15 tahun ini. Kata ibu peri, jika dirinya mengalami ini berarti ada seseorang dimasa lalunya sedang menunggu atau menagih janji yang pernah ia ucapkan. Dan sialnya Kai tidak ingat apapun. Ingatannya telah dihapus bersih.

"Kai kau tidak apa ?" Kai berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan kembali bangkit.

"Aku pasti menyusahkan mu ya?"

"Tidak, mari kita mulai mencari belahan jiwamu dan membawanya untuk mencium ragamu."

 **-KH-**

Mereka berdua bekerja sama dengan baik meskipun belum mendapat titik terang tentang sebenarnya siapa belahan jiwa yang dimaksud. Baekhyun mengawasi itu dari kerajaan langit. Ia berdoa semoga takdir yang terselip di antara takdir lain merupakan sesuatu yang baik. Baekhyun tahu Tuhan tidak akan membiarkan roh rumit yang murni seperti Sehun terombang-ambing abadi seorang diri.

Sehun sudah mencoba 2 kali memantulkan cermin Amreta kepada mantan dosen yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya, namun gagal. Sedangkan pantulan lain, ia coba pada karyawannya yang juga pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, juga berakhir sia-sia. Tersisa satu kesempatan lagi, atau ia akan benar-benar menjadi abadi.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat Sehun" Sehun menggeleng lesu, benar-benar tidak ada lagi seseorang yang dipikirkannya.

"Ada satu orang, tapi itu akan memakan waktu lama jika mencarinya. Sama saja aku akan berakhir abadi"

"Katakan siapa dan kita harus mencari dimana ? aku akan meminta bantuan ibu atau ayah untuk melacak keberadaannya." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi taman. Jujur saja ia lelah dan rindu ingin kembali menjalani hidup normalnya.

"Kim Jongin, namanya Kim Jongin. Dan dia adalah pengkhianat yang ku maksud."

"Sehun, dia penghianat untuk apa kau mencarinya lagi ? jelas dia bukan belahan jiwa yang di maksud, waktu kita hanya 2 hari terhitung dari sekarang"

"Tapi dia satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa" Sehun menautkan jemarinya karena takut melihat kemarahan Kai.

"Satu-satunya ?! omong kosong apa itu ?! kau masih berharap dengan dia ?! astaga ini saat genting Sehun. Buka matamu!"

"Andai ingatanmu masih tersisa pasti kau tidak akan berbicara seperti ini Kai. ya, sekalipun dia seorang pengkhianat aku masih tetap menunggunya!"

 **-KH-**

"Meditasi seorang raja Vincenzo tidak pernah meleset dan terserah kau percaya atau tidak! Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun, Oh Sehun dan Kai saling terhubung di masa lalu. Mereka memiliki ikatan perasaan dan kemungkinan besar Kai adalah belahan jiwa yang dicari" Chanyeol menumpahkan amarahnya ketika Baekhyun masih saja bersikeras mempertahankan Kai. sedangkan Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun menjadi abadi seorang diri.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kai seperti anakmu, aku pun sama"

"Tapi dia akan benar-benar musnah. Tanpa reinkarnasi. Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol. Aku memberi nama Kai, aku menyayanginya seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya!"

"Dan aku menyayanginya seperti seorang ayah pada anaknya!"

Baekhyun benar-benar menangis sekarang. Hati lembutnya seolah luluh lantak, sebesar apapun ia memungkiri hal itu. Ia tetap mempercayai bahwa belahan jiwa Sehun memang Kai. lama waktu yang dihabiskan bersama Kai membuatnya menjadi takut. Karena jika malaikat maut mencampuri urusan manusia, ia akan musnah seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin. Tapi kenyataan lain yang lebih menyiksanya adalah, Sehun akan menjadi abadi seorang diri. Kenapa Tuhan mengukir takdir yang begitu miris untuk kedua anak adam itu.

"Anakku akan menjadi debu dan musnah, aku harus bagaimana ?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun untuk memeluknya. Ia tahu, lelaki mungil yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya itu memiliki kelembutan luar biasa.

"Apa aku adalah Kim Jongin ?" kedua petinggi langit yang tengah berpelukan itu menoleh. Kai sudah berdiri disana dengan rahangnya yang mengeras "Apa aku adalah Kim Jongin ?! jawab bu!"

"Kai-"

"Aku pengkhianat bu! Aku berjanji akan menjemputnya, tapi nyatanya apa ? aku berbohong." Kai memukuli kepalanya. Baekhyun segera menghentikan perbuatan anaknya, dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak, kau bukan pengkhianat nak. Itu semua takdir. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Aku akan menebus kesalahanku dan mengembalikan Sehun pada kehidupannya. Dia harus kembali bahagia bu. Dia harus bahagia, karena aku telah mematahkan harapannya."

"Kau akan musnah-" Baekhyun menangkup pipi Kai. ia ingin egois sekali saja asal Kai tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Aku harus membayar janjiku, bu"

 **-KH-**

Yang hidup akan mati, dan yang datang pasti akan pergi. Dalam kitab Agha, semuanya tertulis dengan jelas. Bagaimana keabadian hanya milik Tuhan dan segala ketentuannya. Semua yang berada di bawah rumah Tuhan akan hancur kapanpun itu. Termasuk manusia.

Kim Jongin telah merasakan dua dunia karena pilihannya sendiri. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang ada. Ia mendengarkan baik-baik hasil meditasi Chanyeol. Dulu ia meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika akan pamit kepada Sehun. Saat itu ia akan pergi ke Singapura untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan perguruan tinggi. Ia meninggal dengan janji yang tetap dipegang teguh. Ia tidak ingin bereinkarnasi yang artinya, akan mengingkari janjinya. Karena jika ia menjadi orang lain dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain pula, sama saja dirinya seperti pengkhianat.

Tanpa kabar, tanpa pesan, ataupun ucapan selamat tinggal. Kepergiannya menyisakan tanya, dan rasa cinta yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sehun menunggunya, selalu menunggunya hingga 15 tahun berlalu. Mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi lain. Bertemu dalam suasana yang asing karena Jongin kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Masih saja takdir Tuhan tidak ramah pada mereka.

"Bu, di kitab Agha bagaimana akhirnya dijelaskan ?" hanya tersisa besok untuk penentuan Sehun akan kembali atau menjadi roh abadi seorang diri. Setelah keputusan panjang yang dilalui penuh emosi, Jongin memutuskan untuk membantu Sehun. Merelakan ia musnah bagai debu, agar Sehun bisa kembali menjadi normal. Jika hidup, Sehun akan hidup. Dan jika mati, Sehun akan mati dalam damai. Jongin ingin menebus semua janjinya dan musnah bersama keheningan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti menghela air mata karena ini akan menjadi malam terakhir untuknya, juga Kai anaknya. "Ibu jangan menangis. Berjanjilah untuk berdamai dengan ayah setelah kepergianku nanti. Lindungi Sehun ku dari jauh."

"Ibu belum pernah meminta pada Tuhan. Tapi kali ini ibu akan benar-benar memohon agar memberimu pengampunan karena telah ikut campur dalam urusan manusia. Kau tidak boleh kemanapun."

"Aku tidak memiliki ingatan yang tersisa selama di dunia. Tapi setidaknya sebelum aku benar-benar musnah nanti. Aku memiliki ingatan bahwa aku pernah disayangi oleh kedua orangtua ku di langit." baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh anaknya. "Akhir dalam kitab Agha untuk bab roh rumit adalah, Dan diantara takdir masih ada takdir lain."

 **-KH-**

Setelah pertengkaran malam itu dengan Kai, Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah melihat malaikat maut itu lagi. Hanya tinggal besok waktu yang tersisa untuknya. Entah ini kutukan atau Tuhan memang ingin bermain-main dengannya, Sehun tidak lagi peduli. Jika jalannya hanya akan menjadi abadi seorang diri. Ia rela. Paling tidak jika rohnya nanti berkeliaran ia bisa mencari dimana keberadaan Kim Jongin.

"Hai" Kai mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sehun. Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Kai.

"K-kai ?" Kai mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum. Roh Sehun semakin tembus pandang karena gerusan hari penentuan yang semakin dekat. Kai mengernyitkan dahi, menahan perih hatinya ketika ia ingin merangkum baik-baik wajah seseorang yang sangat ia cintai bahkan sampai hari ini.

"Sehun?" yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. Sehun mengangkat alisnya ketika Kai terus memandangi dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Jika belahan jiwamu datang. Berjanjilah untuk bahagia dan jangan pernah menunggu Kim Jongin lagi. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Sudah cukup kau menyia-nyiakan 15 tahun mu" Kai menangkup wajah Sehun kemudian memeluknya erat. Sehun hanya diam. Masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Sehun merasakan hangat sekaligus dingin secara bersamaan. Mulai dari sini Sehun ingin menjadi abadi. Menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Kai walaupun suatu hari nanti ketika Tuhan memerintahkan untuk mendatangkan kiamat ia harus tertinggal.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

"Kai, kau tidak salah apapun"

"Ayo habiskan hari ini bersama. Sebelum pukul 12 malam, tepat sebelum penentuan mu." Sehun masih bingung. Kai berbicara seolah-olah hari ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya. Padahal Sehun belum menemukan belahan jiwanya.

"Kai?" Sehun menahan tangan Kai yang sudah bersiap menyeretnya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kau ingin pergi ke puncak namsan kan ? Kita akan ke sana dan membeli gembok untuk menuliskan namamu juga Kim Jongin."

"Kai?"

"Kau ingin melihat bintang jatuh lalu membuat permohonan ? Kita akan lakukan malam ini Sehun."

"Kai?"

"Dan, kau ingin melakukan ciuman pertama mu di pantai dengan gerhana bulan kan ? Kita lakukan. Mari lakukan semua hal itu bersama."

Sehun menangis saat menyadari 3 permintaan yang hanya ia ketahui dan Jongin saja. "Kim Jongin?"

"Ya, ini aku." Jongin akhirnya mengakui kebenarannya. Tentu saja tanpa memberitahu kebenaran lain jika setelah ia mencium Sehun nanti. Ia akan hilang bersama angin. Dan musnah bagai debu.

"Kim Jongin ?" Sehun menabrakkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jongin. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dan memohon agar tidak ditinggalkan. Ya Tuhan pikiran buruk macam apa yang ia tanamkan selama ini ? Padahal jelas Jongin meninggal dan bukan sengaja menghilang. Ia malah menuduh bahwa Jongin pengkhianat.

"Aku.. Aku merindukan mu"

"Hm.. Aku juga, selalu merindukanmu meskipun aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

 **-KH-**

Seluruh waktunya habis untuk menunggu. Tapi itu semua terbayar malam ini. Dengan begini, Sehun tidak pernah menyesal walau pada akhirnya ia harus abadi dalam kesendirian. Paling tidak untuk entah beberapa tahun ke depan, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin.

Setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Jongin, Sehun mengerti. Keduanya terpisah karena takdir Tuhan.

Jongin menulis dengan hati-hati, namanya juga nama Sehun. Kemudian mengaitkan gembok seperti ribuan gembok lain yang sudah terpasang. Kata orang, cinta akan abadi dan terkunci untuk satu hati. Selamanya.

"Apa semua ini adalah pekerjaanmu ? Menjatuhkan bintang, dan mendatangkan gerhana bulan dengan cuma-cuma ?" Sehun bertanya dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada pundak Jongin. Ini malam yang sangat indah seumur hidupnya. Ia akan menikmati dengan baik, sebelum benar-benar bertransformasi sebagai roh abadi meninggalkan raganya yang terkubur dalam tanah.

"Tidak, aku meminta bantuan dari dewi malam. Sebelum menemuimu, aku mendatanginya di Claro. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang bekerja sangat keras. Karena gerhana seharusnya bukan hari ini." Jongin merapatkan pelukannya karena angin malam semakin menusuk.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi setelah ini." Jongin terdiam. Keselamatan Sehun adalah hal terpenting dari apapun. Cukup 15 tahun ia meninggalkan Sehun dalam kesendirian, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun kembali sendiri dalam abadi.

"Sehun, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tidak salah, karena aku mencintaimu. selalu." ombak laut satu-satunya iringan suara yang terdengar. Telunjuk Jongin dituntun untuk menyusuri pipi Sehun. Bibir tipis itu pernah menjadi obsesinya. Dan obsesi itu kembali bangkit setelah lama tertidur karena ingatan yang terkubur.

Jongin mengingat baik-baik wajah manis Sehun dalam penglihatannya. Merangkum secara rinci bagaimana indahnya Sehun untuk bekalnya sebelum benar-benar terbang dan menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu, tolong ingat itu. Berbahagialah Sehun, karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga" Sehun memejamkan mata. Hembusan nafas Jongin hangat membelai seluruh wajahnya. Cintanya masih sama, tidak berkurang sampai detik ini.

Ciuman yang tulus menembus relung hati. Seandainya Tuhan tahu betapa kedua anak itu saling memiliki. Air mata mereka menegaskan jika ciuman itu sangat dalam. Dalam bagai ujung samudra yang bisa membunuh kapan saja. Dalam bagai perut bumi yang bisa menghanguskan sewaktu-waktu. Dan kedalaman itu sedang diuji. Karena pada akhirnya takdir Tuhan selalu menjadi akhir dan jawaban.

"Jongin" Sehun membuka matanya ketika tubuh Jongin semakin transparan menembus udara. Ia panik, meminta pertolongan siapapun yang sialnya ia lupa jika dirinya sekarang hanya seonggok roh tak kasat mata.

"Kembalilah pada ragamu. Kau sudah bebas dari kutukan roh rumit. Selamat tinggal. Jika diperpisahan pertama aku pergi begitu saja. Kali ini aku benar-benar mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun"

Sedikit demi sedikit, butiran tubuh Jongin beterbangam bersama angin. Ia benar-benar menjadi debu dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan selamat tinggal yang lebih menyakitkan.

 **-KH-**

 **Seoul Hospital, 04 Sept**

"Dokter pasien atas nama Oh Sehun, keadaannya stabil. Suhu tubuhnya kembali hangat."

 **-KH-**

 **Serafina**

Lembar kitab Agha dibiarkan terbuka. Baekhyun menyimak bagaimana akhir untuk bab roh rumit yang selama ratusan tahun ini menggantung. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih dalam meditasinya.

Ia menangis dalam diam ketika air suci yang diberikan dewi malam menyala bagai layar televisi. Menampilkan bagaimana Tuhan menghancurkan Jongin perlahan-lahan.

"Dia musnah, bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin. Menghilang dalam peredaran. Cinta membawanya pulang pada sebuah keikhlasan. Sekalipun ia harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri." Baekhyun semakin menangis mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Berharap kitab Agha memberi penjelasan lain, atau mungkin mengakhiri dengan baik seperti dongeng seorang putri dan pangerannya.

"Dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Cintanya kembali bagai matahari yang menerangi bumi-" Chanyeol menghentikan meditasinya. Matanya masih tertutup namun dahinya berkerut dalam.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun juga mendengar itu. Ia melirik pada kitab Agha yang menjalin satu per satu titik demi titik hingga membentuk bahasa Clarois.

' _ **Di atas langit masih ada langit. Dan diantara takdir masih ada takdir lain. Dia musnah, bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin. Menghilang dalam peredaran. Cinta membawanya pulang pada sebuah keikhlasan. Sekalipun ia harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Dan perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Cintanya kembali bagai matahari yang menerangi bumi. Menghidupkan yang telah mati. Menemukan kembali yang telah lama pergi.'**_

"ARGH!" Chanyeol memegang dadanya dan benar-benar tersadar dari meditasi. Ini meditasi paling menyakitkan. Karena semua ucapannya tertulis pada lanjutan kitab Agha bab roh rumit.

"Baekhyun.. Kumpulkan semua anggota Serafina dan Vincenzo. Perintahkan bagian administrasi di Claro untuk mempertemukan para dewi dan dewa. Juga panggil para bidadari untuk menjadi saksi." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada tersengal-sengal. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah raja Vincenzo itu.

Aula kerajaan langit menjadi sangat ramai namun tertib. Entah ada upacara atau penyambutan macam apa. Tapi mereka berkumpul atas perintah raja neraka dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Joonmyeon tersenyum di ujung ruang Aula kerajaan langit. Bagaimana ia menyaksikan semua selama 7 hari ini dengan seksama.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju tengah dan berdiri pada singgasana tertinggi.

"Ayah?" Joonmyeon mengangguk. Membelai kepala putranya yang duduk di sisi Chanyeol.

"Kai-" Baekhyun ingin mengadu tentang kepergian Kai, namun ucapannya segera disela oleh sang ayah.

"Aku tahu. Tahu semuanya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Intinya, jika kau percaya pada cintamu. Maka percayalah. Berkorbanlah." lelaki berbadan tegap itu tengah menyeduh kopi, sedangkan kekasihnya menunggu di meja makan.

"Seperti kita ?"

"Tentu saja."

Cengirannya mengundang rasa gemas yang membuat si dominan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Bukankah ini seperti dongeng ?"

"Memang dongeng, kisah kita tertulis di kitab Agha."

Kegigihannya terdengar sampai ke telinga raja tertinggi surga. Berkatnya. Pangeran surga dan raja neraka berdamai. Memilih bersatu untuk kenyamanan semesta.

Sebenarnya saat kedatangan pertama kali Sehun menginjak Serafina. Joonmyeon bukan pergi ke bukit Aster. Tapi pergi berkunjung ke rumah Tuhan untuk bertanya akhir pada kitab Agha bab roh rumit.

Semua sudah diatur, Tuhan mengatur semua dengan menguji seberapa dalam cinta mereka. Tidak goyah meski kematian sempat memisahkan. Dan tetap bertahan meski pada akhirnya tahu jika salah satu harus pergi untuk mempertahankan yang dicintai.

Kisahnya sudah menemui akhir, dan akhirnya mereka akan saling kembali. Dengan Sehun yang tetap meyakini cintanya meski tahu 15 tahun tanpa kabar. Dengan Jongin yang memilih berakhir sebagai malaikat maut karena enggan bereinkarnasi untuk menjaga cintanya.

Tepat setelah musnahnya Jongin. Chanyeol mendapat pencerahan dalam meditasinya. Karena Jongin dan Sehun berbeda. Para dewa dan dewi di satukan. Bidadari menari dengan liukan indah sebagai saksi akan lahirnya kembali sang pemeran cinta sejati.

"Surga adalah tempat paling indah. Tapi lebih indah lagi jika aku menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu. Ayo jalani yang tertunda. Nikmati waktu yang tersisa. Sebelum mereka mengutus kita naik dan menjalani hidup kedua di kerajaan langit." Sehun mengangguk. Ia berjanji untuk benar-benar bahagia kali ini. Menikmati sisa waktu bersama Jongin serta kedua orang tuanya.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Di Serafina, kesibukan terlihat jelas karena lusa akan diadakan upacara turun salju. Jutaan butir kristal tampak berkilauan di tengah-tengah aula. Lusa pula upacara pernikahan Jongin serta Sehun dilaksanakan. Baekhyun berpesan jika mereka harus melangsungkan bersamaan dengan upacara turun salju karena itu hari baik. Hari dimana Sehun lahir, dan hari itu juga cinta mereka benar-benar disatukan.

"Apa perlu kita datang ke pernikahan mereka ?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang ketika lelaki mungil itu sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya seperti biasa.

"Kita tidak bisa sembarangan turun ke bumi jika tidak ada hal tertentu. Lagipula besok ada upacara turun salju dan aku harus memimpinnya." Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita ?"

"Chanyeol, jika kau lupa aku sangat membencimu" Chanyeol tertawa gemas "Aku juga mencintaimu Baek. Lain kali tahta ku akan kuberikan pada Jongin sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Karenanya, kita berdamai. Iklim menjadi stabil, dan semesta menjadi nyaman untuk dihuni."

Karena cinta mengubah segalanya.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N :** Jujur saja ini work udah ngendon sekitar tujuh bulan. Wkwkw. Ku tak pernah PD buat publish. **But someone said, if u trust with your self, come and make history**. Wkwkw.

I dunno ini ngefeel atau ngga ini cerita fantasi pertama yg gadanta. Haha. PLEASE FAV, FOLL, REVIEW. LOVE YA :*


End file.
